Another Step Down The Road
by Desertfire
Summary: The Gang has won, the fire nation defeated, iroh takes over as fire lord. azula is supposed to be gone, but mysteriously lived through her attack, now shes after tha gang, and has some serious plots for revenge. Can the gang pull through like always?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Step down the road

Disclaimer: I Thirteen Years old for Christ's sake! Why would I own avatar? So, there you have it, I don't own it.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect some wonderful writing piece! Hopefully it'll I'll get better at it….. but who knows, probably not. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters there will be, There could be many, maybe few, depends on how fast I get bored at writing the same story! Well, enough of my annoying rambling, here's the story, enjoy! Oh yeah, one more thing, this takes place right after the final battle.

**Chapter 1**

**We've won, but who's still attacking?**

"I'm exhausted!" Aang complained, slumping onto Appa's saddle.

"Stop complaining twinkle toes, we all are!" Toph yelled at Aang.

"Would you guys just all shush?" Sokka asked, mumbling, stretched out on the saddle, momo sleeping on his stomach.

"We will not!" Toph yelled at Sokka.

Katara rolled her eyes listening to them feud.

"Were all tired, it's been a long day, we should land somewhere to get a good night's sleep." Katara advised them, mostly to Aang.

"Sure, Katara." He said, blushing slightly.

Sokka began to giggle from exhaustion; Toph sensing Aang was blushing at Katara again, rolled her eyes.

"Can we just land before I throw up this mornings breakfast?" Toph stated rudely.

"Fine," Aang said, landing Appa on a clearing in a forest.

They all got off of Appa, setting up a place to sleep. They all laid down to sleep, but found it difficult.

"So…" Sokka asked bored, breaking the silence. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, gazing up at the sky.

"He means, sugar queen, What are we going to do now that Ozai's dead, thanks to hot-head, and Iroh took his place, and were left without any fire-nation guards to beat the crap out of." Toph stated blandly.

"Oh," Katara said quietly.

"We could travel around like before the battle, and have fun, not worrying about being followed by the fire nation." Aang Said.

"Or, we could go back to our lives before this all happened." Sokka suggested.

"No way, I'm not going back home," Toph argued.

"You won't have to," Katara said, "Were a Family now, we should stick together."

"All agreed to staying together, say I." Aang said.

They all agreed.

"Good, now let's get some sleep," Katara said, rolling onto her side.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Toph said, falling to sleep instantly.

Sokka nodded, and then passed out, snoring immediately.

Aang was the only one who couldn't get to sleep, memories of the battle plaguing his head.

"_Well, If it isn't The Avatar here to destroy my father?" Azula stated, coming out behind a pillar._

"_He's not here to kill him," Zuko had said, walking up from behind Aang. "I am,"_

"_Oh really Zuzu?" She asked, taunting him._

"_Yes, It's MY destiny." Zuko said, taking a fighting stance._

"_Well, I really don't want a fight right now," Azula said, looking at her nails, examining dirt that was not there._

"_To bad, your getting one." Toph had said, running into the palace with Katara and Sokka._

"_Is That so?" Azula said blandly to the little girl_

"_Hurry, someone get to the Fire lord and kill him, the eclipes is almost over!" Sokka had shouted_

_hearing that, both zuko, and Aang had run to the fire Lord's chamber to fight him. The last thing Aang had seen was his friends fighting azula, the dai lee Azula had brought back, Mai, and Ty lee, and Katara getting knocked out by ty lee. He had continued to run, hoping she would be ok. They had rushed into the room, the fire lord waiting for them._

Aang finnaly fell asleep, letting his mind forget the memories for awhile.

The whole gang woke with a surprise that morning.

"What's going on?" Toph yelled awoken.

"Were under attack!" Sokka screamed.

"yeah, that really clears up the matter snoozles!" toph retorted sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know!" Sokka screamed back.

"This is no time to be fighting!" Katara scolded them.

"Who could it be?" Aang asked, "We've defeated The fire Nation!"

That's when they saw there enemy.

End Chapter one! Well, how'd you like it? Like I said, first fanfic, so any critism accepted, be honest, I'm not going to cry over some bad reviews. Just gives me room to improve. Well, I wouldn't have left it at a cliff hanger if I wasn't so darn lazy. But, anyways, hoped you liked it! I'll put up part two tommarow, or later tonight, if im feeling bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- ya, ya, you know the drill, I DO NOT OWN IT. Ok, were over that little fact, tune in for next chapters, 'I don't own it bit.'

Author's Note- Yes, I'm bored today, that's why this got put up. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 

**Old Enemies Strike**

"Figured I might find the avatar and his friends here," Azula said cruely.

"Azula, I thought we got rid of you already." Katara Hissed.

"Well, you thought you did, I just faked my death, Much like the avatar," she said, a smirk crossing across her face.

"Well, I'll finish you off here and now!" Sokka cried, raising his sword.

Toph, feeling that he was about to charge, bended earth around his feet so he couldn't run into a suicide attack.

"Don't do it snoozles, she's baiting you." She said, removing the rocks around his feet.

"Are you really going to let that blind little girl give you orders?" Azula said, smirking.

With that, toph was about to run and attack Azula.

"Toph, take your own advise," Katara said to toph, making toph return to her fighting stance.

"I don't think Suki would think that's very brave." Azula said, trying to get to one of them.

That sentence just about killed Sokka. HE looked at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. Toph was gripping her hands into tight fists, both of them about to lose it.

"What do you want?" Aang demanded Azula.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula asked, walking closer to them, the soldiers keeping two paces behind her.

Aang glared at her.

"No, enlighten us." He hissed, his new staff he had received from tao and his dad in his hand.

"Well, let's see, the fire nation has fallen to an utter disgrace, my dear old uncle is ruling, my worthless brother is dead and buried, my father is long gone, and there's still hundreds of fire nation people who want to go back to ruling the world." She said, pacing, "And let's see, I'm a princess who wants to take the thrown, and the only way to do that is to take away my only threat, the avatar and his pathetic little frinds. Well, you do the math."

The gang stared at her, well, except toph, all filled with anger.

"Your not going to take us down, and you won't succeed!" Aang yelled at her.

"Well, there you are, wrong, and just as naive as my brother was, thinking he could ever win father's forgiveness, he had his doubts even when Zuzu was being a good boy," she said, laughing out the words cruely.

"You're a disgrace to your nation, and you won't get enough support to be able to fulfill your crazy little mission, Iroh deserves the thrown!" Toph yelled at her, raising her hand, and making the earth come up out of the ground to hit Azula, but, azula pushed off with her left foot on the rock, landing gracefully on the ground a few feet away.

"Is that the best you can do, you little blind rat," Azula hissed.

Toph growled at this comment, losing all control, she didn't take any notice when her friends tried to calm her. She raised a large boulder into the air, shooting at azula, she formed lightning and split the rock into pieces, smirking.

"Finally, a descent battle," Azula thought, sending a spiral of blue flames at an unexspecting toph.

Toph formed rock armor around herself, deflecting the flames, and charging at Azula at full speed. Azula formed another set of lightning, and shocked toph when she was nearly a foot away, sending her flying backwards, knocking her unconscious.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled, then faced back at azula, ready to attack, when he heard Aang yell a retreat.

"Get on Appa, we can't attack now, were to tired!" aang Yelled.

Sokka and Katara nodded, Sokka ran over and picked up toph, and placed her on appa's saddle. Katara was sitting on appa's head with aang.

"Yip Yip!" aang told appa, and they took off.

Yeah, yeah, it was my first fight scene, and, thank you, I agree with you, it did suck. But, hey, I'll get better. (I hope)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it, and if I did, you'd know, trust me. I'd be jumping up and down screeching like a little girl so loudly the whole world would know.

Author's Note: Im bored out of my bliddy wits, but what else can you expect from a kid who has 9 days off from school, and no social life?THe break hasn't even started yet, and it's friday night, and i have no plans. SO, that's why this chapter is out.

**Chapter 3**

**Toph, wake up!**

"Will she be ok?" Sokka asked Katara.

"Give it a rest!" Katara scolded Sokka. "That's the 50th time you've asked! I told you, she's going to live, although she should be dead, so she's going to be unconscious for a few days."

Sokka sighed, then walked off to go get some firewood for the fire that was running out of wood.

"He's impatient." Aang said to Katara.

"Yeah, you would think he was waiting for dinner to be done," Katara said, they both laughed, he always got impatient when it came to Food.

They both whipped there heads around, when they heard toph groan, waking up, and sitting up.

"Your up!" Aang said happily, running over to hug her, Katara running with him.

"Yeah, yeah, now get off of me twinkle toes, your suffocating me, you to sugar queen." She said.

"Sorry," they both breathed.

"Hey, this stuff is kind of wet, do you think it will still-" Sokka said, dropping the wood near the fire, when he saw that toph was awake, "Your awake!" he said, running over and hugged her.

"I'm up, now can we get over that fact?" she asked, shoving him away, "What happened, did we beat Azula?"

"Not exactly…" Katara said.

"We had to retreat, we were all to tired to deal with her, but, we need to get this information about Azula's coop to Fire Lord Iroh, He'll need to know." Sokka said, serious.

"Yeah, so we should probably head back tomarow morning," Aang agreed.

"Is there any way, I could stay here?" Katara asked, "It's just that, it hurts to much to be in the palace, it's were my dad died, and, the memories are to painful for me."

Aang and Sokka nodded.

"Sure, me, Toph and Aang will go," Sokka said, "We'll only be a day or two at the most."

"Actually, I'm going to stay here with sugar queen, I don't feel like flying, did enough of that already for a while, a few days to rest would be great!" Toph said.

"Come on Toph, it'll be fun!" Sokka persisted.

"She should probably stay here and rest, she's still weak from that lightning, she did just nearly die." Katara warned him.

"Never Mind, ignore katara, I'm coming, Sokka!" Toph said, stretching, flinching a tiny bit at the pain from her arm.

"Your just saying that because I said you shouldn't!" Katara yelled at toph.

"Yep!" Toph said, smiling her defiance.

"Maybe you should stay here toph, we'll only be gone for a day," Aang advised, "Your still badly wounded, and you could do with the rest."

Toph sighed, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was tired.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Ok, so tomorrow, me and aang will head out, tell Iroh, then come back, and we can head off to make sure the worlds doing fine, solve people's problems, and have fun! Like one happy family." Sokka said, spreading his arms out like he was going to give someone a hug.

"Since when did you care about helping people?" Katara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, wherever we go, were always ending up helping someone, or some little town, so why not include it in the plans?" Sokka asked, yelling it.

"Sokka has a point," Aang said, laughing.

"Yeah, and we always end up getting into trouble to, so why not include that too?" Toph asked.

"Toph has a point too," Aang said, causing them all to laugh. "And we have fun."

"Ok, so it's settled." Katara said, "Well, we better get some sleep, G'night!" She said.

"Good night," Aang said, going over to lie on appa.

"G'Night," Sokka said, going over to his sleeping bag by the fire, Katara following him to hers.

"Night!" Toph said, lying back down were she was, she couldn't Earth bend yet, so did without her Earth tent.

There you have it, chapter three, next part will be up tomorrow, or maybe tonight, depends on how many things I want to avoid tomorrow! Or, tonight. But anyways, it's Friday, that means the next episode in avatar is coming out, so I'll be busy watching that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Guess what? I…… still don't own it. Lovely huh?

Author's Note: Omg, I just finished watching this really creepy movie, and well, you'll just have to watch it yourself, so, I'm getting this little bit up to calm my nerves.

**Chapter 4**

**"See you soon!"**

"Bye, see you two in a day or two!" aang called from appa's head as he and Sokka flew out.

"See ya!" Sokka shouted, waving his hands frantically saying good bye.

"It's only going to be a day! This is not a real good bye!" Toph yelled, laughing at them.

"Bye, come back safe!" Katara yelled.

Soon, Sokka, Appa, and Aang had all flown of into the distance, becoming no more than a fleck of darkness in the morning sky.

"Well, I'm off to go take a nap, Sugar queen, see ya in a few hours!" Toph called, throwing her one hand up to say see ya, walking off, well, it was more of a limp, she was still weak from the attack.

"Toph, it's probably a better idea if you stay in camp, your not completely healed yet." Katara warned her.

"Stop worrying, mom, I'll be fine," Toph said sarcastically sneering.

Katara fumed quietly to herself, "Fine, just don't go to far!" Katara ordered, walking down to the river to practice her water bending.

"Whatever," Toph called nonchalantly, walking off.

---- Aang and Sokka----

"Think they'll be okay?" Aang asked Sokka as they flew through the sky.

"Yeah, I'm sure, There more than capable of handling themselves, toph's an earth bender, and katara's a waterbender, I'm sure they'll be able to beat the shit out of anyone who crosses there path." Sokka reassured him, cleaning his sword and sharpening it.

"I'm actually kind of worried there going to hurt each other, they tend to get annoyed with each other when there around each other for a long period of time." Aang said, glancing over his shoulder, to talk to Sokka, then turning back around to watch were they were going.

"I'm sure they won't kill eachother to badly, I mean, toph's hurt, so she wont be able to beat Katara to a pulp, and Katara- well, she has more self-control then Toph, so I don't think she'll kill her." Sokka said, half-laughing.

"I hope your right," Aang said, then changing the subject, "Do you think we'll be able to get rid of Azula easily?"

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked, "It's going to be as hard as hell!"

Aang frowned.

"Thanks, real confidence booster, I thought she was dead already, she was buried under a pile of ruble, I don't see how she lived, and is in perfect health." Aang said, kinda bumed out.

"Well, the sooner we get to Iroh, the sooner we'll be able to get on with this mission, and get rid of Azula, then we can get onto some more important matters, like, when were going to go visit the South Pole again, and when were going to make a trip to go see Boomi in Omashu." Sokka said, seathing his sword.

"Yeah," Aang said to Sokka, then to Appa, "Yip Yip!"

---- Fire Lord Iroh----

"Can I have some jasmine tea?" Iroh asked someone.

"Of course, I'll get right on it, sir!" A servant said, running off to get him his tea.

Iroh leaned back on his throne, letting out a sigh, and then stroking his beard, remembering the war.

"It's good it's all resolved." He said, returning to his memories.

"Katara!" Sokka had screamed when his sister had been attacked by Azula as Aang and Zuko ran into the fire lord's chamber. He ran over to go help her.

_Azula let out a smirk._

"_Wow, the Avatar's friends are even more pathetic than I thought." She said evily._

"_You wish," Toph had said, sending a massive boulder at Azula, and as it got closer, Iroh had shot lightning at the boulder, making it explode, hitting Azula harder._

"_Nice work," toph complimented him, forcing the ground under Azula to shake._

"_You to, now, try to get her in one place, I'll attack from behind," Iroh whispered to toph, as he ran over to attack the staggering azula, trying to regain her footing from the rumbling earth._

_Sokka had been watching over his sister, attacking soldiers who came to finish them both off. Then, his dad had ran in, wanting to help, but the dai lee agants had snuck up on Hakoda, knocking him unconscious, and before Sokka could reach him to help, a firebender had burned hakoda's body so there was no possible way he had survived._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok, thats the end of the chapter, hope you liked it. And if you didn't, well, then i don't care. Lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm feeling to lazy to come up with a witty reason about how I don't own avatar, so, it shall be plain and simple, I DO NOT OWN IT!! Thank you, g'day.

Author's Note: Day 2 of 9 days off for thanksgiving break, already bored out of my mind, so heres chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

**Quickly!**

"This is boring!" Toph complained, she had returned back to the camp an hour ago, and there was nothing to do.

"Well, we need supplies for when Aang and Sokka get back, so we need to go into town, wanna come?" Katara asked, grabbing a bag.

"Do I have to?" Toph asked, half whining.

"Well, it would be nice," Katara replied, ready to go into the nearby town.

"Fine," Toph mumbled, getting up and following Katara to the little town that was a mile away.

They were nearly there, and the town was in site, when Toph stopped suddenly.

"Katara," She said, "Something's wrong in that town."

-------------------- Sokka and Aang--------------------

"Sokka, wake up!" Aang called from appa's head.

"Hmm? What? Are we there?" Sokka asked drowsily.

"Yeah, the palace is up ahead, we'll be there in a few moments." Aang answered.

Aang told appa to land in the court yard of the palace, as soon as appa had landed, a servant came over to talk to them.

"May I inquire to why the avatar has returned to the fire nation palace?" He asked politely.

"We need to talk to Fire Lord Iroh," Aang said, jumping off of Appa, Sokka slid down appa's tail, landing next to Aang.

"Very well, follow me, he'll be more than happy to talk with you," he said, bowing, then lead them through the palace to they came to the great chamber. He opened the large door, and nodded to them as a gesture that they could go in.

Aang bowed his thanks, and Sokka just went in.

"Hi Iroh!" Sokka called, opening his hands out like he was going to give someone a hug.

"Well, hello! You guys are back sooner than I thought!" Iroh responded happily, walking away from the thrown, towards them.

"Something urgents come up, azula's back." Aang said unhappily.

"Ah, so my sadist niece lived the attack, somehow I'm not surprised." Iroh said, thinking.

"Yes, and she intends to overthrow you, so she can take over." Sokka responded, "We need to get rid of her, and fast."

"Yes, we do, when did you last see her? That will give us at least some idea to her whereabouts." Iroh asked.

"Just outside of the fire nation, a few miles into the Earth kingdom. We flew fast though, so we don't know where she may have went, but she wanted to get rid of me first, so that way there would be no avatar for awhile." Aang said, looking at the floor, he looked up, "Whom are we going to send out to get rid of her?"

"Well, I do not trust anyone here enough yet, I have not been here for awhile, and many of the soldiers are new." Iroh said, stroking his beard, "You guys may be the best ones to send out to get rid of her. If you didn't mind that is."

"Well, I guess we could…" Aang responded.

"When in doubt, do it yourselves." Sokka said.

"Yes, so, I will leave it to you guys, I'll order the troops to keep a look out, you may want to warn the Water tribes, and The earth kingdom, that way they can be ready to, We could send out a messenger hawk." Iroh said, walking up to the thrown, and sat down.

"Ok, we'll go find her, and get rid of her, you send out the messenger hawks." Aang said.

"Well, we better get going, Toph and Katara are waiting for us." Sokka put in.

Aang and Iroh nodded.

"Good Luck," Iroh said, he was about to add something else, when a soldier ran in, and gave Iroh a letter.

Iroh read it quickly, a look of fear, and sadness taking over his face; he looked up, sending the message that something bad had happened, something terrible. The same look then appeared on Sokka and Aang's Face.

-----------------

so, what did you think? i know, i know, you want to beat me to a pulp cause i gave you a clif hanger! well, Hah! this is a computer, beat it up, you cant get to me. :b


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own it, if I did, Zuko would have joined the gang earlier, toph or Sokka would have killed azula in the day of black sun part two, Iroh will be waiting for them at the western air temple, fire lord ozai would have been killed by zuko. All would be happy, and the series would never end! Oh yeah, and bumi would have been there for the final battle.

Author's Note: Gah, I had some serious writers block for this chapter. But, I got rid of it, using the only way I know how, run a mile, then come back and annoy my sister to the point were she tries to kill me. Lol. Also, I've read over my earlier chapters, and realized there really short, so, my goal for this chapter is to get it really long, tell my if you think I've met that goal!

**Chapter 6**

**"Think before you act"**

"What's wrong, the town looks fine from here…" Katara said, giving Toph a funny look.

"Look closely, in the middle of the town, everyone's running around, there screaming, and attacks are being thrown. Do you see any smoke? There's fire bending being used, the stances the attacks are coming from feel like them, and I think…" Toph explained, then her eyes opened wide in horror, like she had seen a ghost, although, that was not possible.

"Toph?" Katara asked, resting a hand on her shoulder, "What is it? Toph? Answer me."

"Azula's there." Toph said plainly, "She's launched an attack on the town, we need to go help."

"Don't be ridiculous! It's Azula were talking about! It's only the two of us, we don't stand a chance!" Katara said, trying to get toph to get a grip on reality.

"Yeah, but there's someone there who can help us!" Toph said, trying to persuade Katara to go help them.

"Who?!" Katara demanded.

"Just, trust me, lets go!" Toph ordered.

"Fine, but how do you expect to get in there unnoticed? I think she'll recognize us if we both just go waltzing in there, it'll be suicide!" Katara yelled.

Toph just smiled her signature smirk. Katara gave a weak smile in return.

-------------- Sokka and Aang --------------

"Azula has been spotted in the town nearest to were you last saw her. The town has no name apparently, which is quite odd. Well, she has killed the soldiers there, the message was sent out by the one soldier who lived the longest, and seeing that there is blood on the note, I presume he's dead." Iroh said, breaking the trance they had all been in.

"We have to go, that's around were Toph and Katara are!" Aang said, running out of the room, to the courtyard to get appa.

"I'll send a hawk when we defeat her!" Sokka said, following aang.

--------------- Toph and Katara ---------------

"Toph, are we almost there?" Katara asked, as she fumbled around in the pitch black, following toph

"almost, we've only been in here for a minute." Toph said, rather irratibly.

"Ow! Damn rock…." Katara cursed, tripping over a rock, jamming her toes, again.

"Geez, and I'm the blind one!" Toph said jokingly, enjoying the fact that Katara was the blind one down there.

"Not funny." Katara said blandly.

"Were here, when I open up a hole, we'll be a few feet away from Azula, be ready." Toph said, "One, two, three."

Toph opened up the hole, and they jumped up through it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blind earth bender, and the water bender, how nice of you two to stop in." Azula said, turning around to face them when she heard the ground open up.

"Wish we could say the same for you, don't you have something else to be doing, than killing innocent people?" Toph asked.

"Actually….. I wasn't here to kill these people, they were just in the way," Azula said shrugging, "I was here to capture an annoying ally of the avatar's. And, I succeeded, and now I get something extra, two of his friends."

"Who did you capture?" Katara demanded.

"Ha, this is an earth kingdom town, think about which one, I'm sure you can answer your own question, but, because you both seem a bit dumb, take a look for yourself." Azula said, then pointed to were a metal jail cell was, and inside there was none other than…

"Haru!" Katara yelled.

Azula laughed cruelly.

"Somehow he found out about my plan, and was trying to raise a group to come after me, but," she laughed again, "He failed, and now I have you two to bait the avatar."

"Not happening," Toph said, and sent a tremor of earth at her, Azula lost her footing, but quickly regained it, jumped into the air, and threw a large ball of blue fire at toph.

Katara pulled out her water, and blocked the fire just before it hit toph.

"Thanks," Toph breathed, then waited for azula to land on the earth again so she could attack, all the while listening for an attack from the air.

Azula landed, and Katara pulled a giant wave out of a fountain, and pulled the water so it encased azula in a water prison, then froze it. Toph then pulled up the earth so it encased the ice.

"Told her it wasn't going to happen," Toph said, mockingly to Katara.

"Great, we've got her caught, now let's get Haru out of there." Katara said, walking over to the Metal prison.

Toph followed her, and focused on the metal, letting her earthbending sense that earth fragements. She bended them, and opened up the door to the cell. Katara ran in and hugged Haru.

"Are you O.k.?" Katara asked.

"I'll be fine, but, we need to make sure Azula is dealt with for good," Haru said, holding his side from were he had gotten burned.

"That's already taken care of," Toph said, nodding to the direction of were azula was imprisoned.

"Is… Is she dead?" Haru asked cautiously.

"No, I figure Iroh will want to deal with her himself." Toph said, shrugging.

"What the?" Ty lee asked, as she cart wheeled into the courtyard were the battle had just taken place, "Where's Azula?"

"Taken care of, so go run along like a good fire nation girl and leave us alone." Toph said sarcastically.

Only a second went by, they heard a lard sound like a gunshot, then a large explosion. Azula had sent a lightning bolt at the prison, making it explode.

"I am not going to go down that easily," Azula said nonchalantly, then nodded to Ty lee.

The three had let there guard down, so Ty lee jumped up behind them, hit all three of them at there pressure points, they all fell to the ground limp.

"Ladies, lets get out of here," Azula said, smirking cruely.

-------------- Sokka And Aang ----------------

"Can't Appa go any faster?" Sokka demanded, restless on the large saddle.

"If we went any faster, Appa would die of exhaustion!" Aang said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but we've got another 5 hours before we get to the town, and it's getting late, and what if something happens! Something always happens to us!" Sokka said, driving himself mad.

"I'm sure there at the camp site! We had about a mile difference between the camp and the town." Aang tried to reassure him.

"I hope your right…." Sokka said, Appa growling his aggreament.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Well, there you have it, chapter 6, I'm working on chapter 7, and it should be up soon, so don't go to far!


End file.
